The Tokyo Job
by Lamby
Summary: A mutant thief finds herself in Tokyo taking on a job like nothing she's done before. When romance blossoms will it all get too much for her?
1. 01

#A mutant thief finds herself in Tokyo; taking on a job like nothing she's ever done before. When romance blossoms, will it all get too much for her? #

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gambit; do own Blaze

**A/N:** For xImmortalx, for being such a fantastic reviewer and great support of Corrinth's and mine work. I know you happen to be a fan of a bit of mush every now and again, so here's what happened after 'Nothing ever the same'…

The Tokyo Job 01 

"Baileys, easy on the ice." The girl ordered, hiding her insecurity behind a careful mask. Her host's house staff bowed low from the waist, and went to fix her drink. The eighteen year old turned back to her host and risked a smile.

The Japanese lawyer beamed back at her. He seemed to instinctively know that the thief despised lawyers in all their guises. And he appeared convinced that he alone could persuade the redheaded Brit that she was wrong.

"Ah Miss Blaze," He crooned in his expensive suit and strangely luxurious apartment. "I hope only that your talent truly matches your beauty. Then I will be happy man."

"Its my job to make you happy." Blaze pointed out, her voice wobbly through jetlag. She felt physically and emotionally exhausted. Physically exhausted because she had just endured a hellish flight from Cape Town, South Africa, to Tokyo. Emotionally worn out because she had left behind the one person she had trusted and cared about since learning she was a mutant nearly four years ago. Everything seemed so much harder to bare alone, especially her tremendous and dangerous firepower that she tried so hard to totally contain.

"I pay you well to make it so, okay?" The Japanese lawyer agreed. "One thousand dollar now. Fifteen thousand dollar when you are done. Fifteen thousand to seven bank accounts opened on your instruction in Monaco, Switzerland, Cuba, France, Mexico, Australia and here in Tokyo. You happy with this Miss Blaze?"

It took the girl a moment to realise his words were a question. She nodded. Secretly she's much rather he forgo the good manners of using her natural tongue. If he spoke Japanese she'd have a chance of learning the language. Her skills in foreign tongues were somehow related to a photographic memory that she had had all her life, not that Blaze herself truly understood it.

The drinks arrived, and Blaze took her baileys with relief. Absently she brushed a ringlet curl out of her face, listening intently to the rapid chatter between the servants and their master. She wasn't able to learn much, but she hoped that she had interpreted correctly that the drink was not spiked. She took a sip.

"This my client." The lawyer was opening a file on his computer showing mug shots of a distinguished looking Japanese gentleman.

"He's in jail?" Blaze wanted to know, feeling that perhaps despite the money she was onto a loser here.

"In custody. He is charged with stealing priceless museum pieces from collections the world over." The lawyer boasted proudly, flicking to another file with his remote mouse.

"He must be guilty," Blaze decided, "Or you wouldn't need me."

"He has no alibi." The lawyer answered tactfully. "But if another crime was committed in the same manner of the others, right here in the city, his future freedom would be easier for myself to obtain. I print you these files, they will be all you need. But you must copy the strategy exactly, there can be no mistake that the same person has done all the bad things."

"I understand." Blaze took the printouts from the printer herself, placing her empty glass down at the same time. "And the money?"

At a snap of the lawyer's fingers, a stainless steel briefcase with combination lock was brought forward for her perusal. The staff member held it open whilst Blaze did her best to quickly count the money, trying not to be distracted by how cheesy this whole scene was. Hadn't she seen this in some gangster film not that long ago? Satisfied she wasn't being ripped off; she put the paperwork in the case too, and then snapped the locks back shut. With the case in her hand she bowed to the lawyer, who returned the gesture, turned and left the building. She had a lot of planning to do…


	2. 02

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gambit; do own Blaze

The Tokyo Job 02 

The young Japanese couple strolled hand in hand through the temple gardens under a sky that threatened rain and rumbles with thunder. Did they even notice, laughing together as they walked that they were about to get a soaking? Gazing deeply into each other's eyes, were they aware of the world around them? Blaze found herself watching them, captivated and bemused. Had they woken besides each other this morning? Had he talked about the office whilst she brushed her hair and chose her outfit? They were a window to a world beyond Blaze's experience. She stood at the glass looking in, feeling alone and insecure.

The couple rounded a corner and disappeared beyond the ornamental planting. Sighing Blaze tore her eyes away and sank back into her own problems. She's been locked in her hotel room for two days solid. Pouring over schematics, maps and the dossier the lawyer had given her; so far she'd only succeeded in giving herself a headache. Blaze had no idea how the captured thief would go about this job. Unless she could work it out, she'd never get paid. All this way for nothing… The thought made her shudder.

A peal of thunder like a stampede of hooves preceded the first heavy drops of rain. They pattered on the gravel of the path she walked on and tore the foliage apart with their passing. Just like giant teardrops falling with the weight of lead from the sky in a vertical screen. A drop landed on the back of Blaze's neck and instantly dove for cover under her collar. The feeling of the cold water running down her spine made the mutant thief shudder violently. She liked her water hot and bubbly, not cold and falling from the sky. Then again, that was that had got her into this mess in the first place…

Wrapping her arms around herself, already soaked so that her hair hung in streams and her clothing dripped, she looked around for cover. She could barely even see the path in front of her. The whole world seemed to have closed in on her with the curtain of rain. It felt like she was being smothered. Raising her face to the sky she gasped for air, feeling the rain drops splatter on her skin. She never should have come here. She never should have done a lot of things. Never should have given in to her emotions, her feelings for him…

Unexpectedly something touched Blaze gently on her shoulder. Despite the suddenness Blaze did not jump. The warmth of a body stood close behind her was a comfort. She rolled her head around, allowing his soft fingers to reach up from her shoulder to brush her neck. Without looking round she knew exactly who it was, after all she had only just been thinking about him, how like him that that was when he reappeared. His lips joined his fingers' feather touch on her neck, caressing her skin so sweetly. The falling rain faded, all she knew was that he was here. Slowly she turned, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, lifting her face to his.

"What you doin' out in the damn rain Blaze?" He asked, pulling her closer and so into the shelter of his moth-eaten brown trench coat. "You soakin'."

"Wasn't raining when I came out Remy." Blaze explained, burying her hands in his t-shirt under the coat. For no reason at all she felt herself blushing. In an instant their eyes met. Blaze broke the gaze first, looking away through the never-ending precipitation. Unsure of herself she dropped her hands and even started to step away from him. But Gambit had other ideas. He caught he slender hands in his fingerless-gloved ones. Her breath caught in her throat as he spoke.

"I'se not come all halfway round the world to let you slip t'rough my fingers, Chere. You ask me to come, an' I find you Blaze. I jus' wanna know, now what?"

That was the question Blaze had been equally longing for and dreading. True, she'd bought herself time with her departure to Tokyo. She'd challenged her best friend, business partner to find her. To prove himself, just in case he was sincere about wanting to be more to Blaze than he already was. A drunken liaison had meant that nothing would ever be the same again between them. But that single question 'what now?' needed answers that Blaze wasn't sure she had. She'd known almost as long as she'd known Gambit that the charmer would break her heart. Now with him asking that question, stood holding her hands in the torrential rain, it seemed a certainty.

Lighting rippled along the underside of the clouds overhead. In a surge of power the electrostatic energy became a kinetic holocaust, slicing the air in two with a forked tongue of light. Thunder boomed almost instantly, proving the front of the storm was almost directly overhead. Not a good time to be out of doors.

"We'd better find shelter…" Blaze called out over a sudden wave of rain that battered them harder than anything previously. Without waiting for Remy's agreement, she set off at a jog. One arm was raised to protect her eyes from the weather, her other hand was still held tightly by her companion. It was completely coincidental that they made it to a gazebo by a pond filled with coy carp. They stopped there briefly to gather their thoughts. With a flick of her wrist in a well-practiced gesture Blaze wrestled her hand free from Gambit. Stepping away over wooden floorboards made slippery by the water dripping from them, she stole a sly look back at him.

"What Cherie?" The Cajun asked softly with a small grin. Blaze shook her head and turned back to squint into the rain. Whilst making a show of trying to see what was out there she analysed her feelings critically. She knew this boy, knew that after all they had been through over the past two years he really did care for her, as a friend at least. She also knew his track record with relationships was at least as bad as hers. Would she dare try be the one to change the pattern of history? After all he'd done what she'd asked, he'd found her again. Could she keep running from this? Did she want to run at all from him?

Thunder pealed again whilst lighting diffused the gloom, illuminating the skyscrapers of Tokyo. Blaze saw the boundary of the gardens and the road beyond. Just down the road she knew the city would be lit up with neon signs and streetlights, busy with people. That would be better, she decided, than standing in a spot that's decidedly romantic with Remy asking me where he stands. If in doubt, its time to get drunk. Beer, now there's a temporary solution.

"C'mon Rem, let's go find a bar."


	3. 03

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gambit; do own Blaze

The Tokyo Job 03 

They entered from the road into a bar with a frontage so small that from the outside it looked as though there wouldn't be room to move inside. They were pleasantly surprised as they pushed open the door to see a room that was indeed narrow, but also very long. It seemed to taper off into the distance, decorated with maybe thousands of black and white framed photographs and jazzy neon signs advertising beers. The bar was in the centre of the long right hand wall, staffed by two smiling Japanese bartenders. Other than that, the place was empty. Well, Blaze thought, I guess it is kind of early to be drinking. Never mind…

"How's your Japanese?" Blaze asked, wringing water from her hair onto the floor as the barmen smiled welcomingly at them both.

"Not too shabby." Remy reckoned with a grin. Blaze smiled and left him to it, heading to the ladies to rescue her half-drowned appearance. Remy's Japanese, she heard as she pushed open the door, consisted of him saying "Two beers" slowly and in English. Shaking her head, Blaze had to smother a girly giggle.

A short while later Blaze re-emerged to find Gambit sat at a small table complete with two bottles of beer, one of which was already nearly empty. His coat was flung over another chair and surrounded by a small reservoir of water. Typically armed with a deck of cards, Gambit was passing the time shuffling them and staring vacantly into space. What is he thinking, Blaze wondered, is he thinking about me? I'm shutting him out rather well today, is he thinking that it was a mistake to come here? Blaze couldn't deny that the idea unnerved her. Time to open up? Well, maybe a few drinks would make it all easier.

"Wanna play?" Gambit asked as she sat down, demonstrating the cards but quite clearly implying something else. Blaze took a swig of her beer before agreeing to the card game.

"Only if I can choose the game."

"Sure Cherie. Gambit can beat you at anythin' so it ain't like you choosin' gonna change nothin'." His grin was infectious despite the fact he was teasing her.

"You wanna bet?" Dangerous words around the Cajun who laughed and decreed the loser should buy the next round. Blaze agreed and they shook on it before she announced that the game should be simple snap. Gambit wasn't entirely convinced.

"There no skill in snap Petite! It all jus' luck of the cards."

"You're the one who reckons he was born lucky, so prove it." Blaze replied. Both beers were drained so as to eliminate distraction before battle was joined. Blaze won the first 'snap' occasion, though Gambit moaned it wasn't fair because she'd put the matching card down. He didn't complain when he got one though. Then they went through a dry stage, and the pile of cards got bigger and bigger between them. The game got tense as it became obvious that whoever won the next 'snap' would essentially win the game.

Blaze got thirsty and bought another round, riding out Remy's insistence that she was ceding defeat by threatening to not get him a drink. It was stupid, she decided, all this nightmare after that night, but a game of cards and a few beers and its like we're just mates like always. Maybe I was wrong. I've over-reacted. Maybe things can just go back to how they were before.

She was wrong. When the 'snap' finally happened on the very last card Remy was holding, they were both on the edge of their seats. At exactly the same moment, both of them saw the queen matching the queen underneath. Fast as the lighting that stroked the sky outside, both hands descended. Both called out "Snap!" their fingers tangling as they went for the cards at a tangent. The cards were forgotten the second skin met skin.

Without a thought Blaze met Remy's amazing red-on-black eyes. Her pulse raced, her stomach clenched and her breath caught in her chest, gagging her. She was back out in the rain again feeling his lips momentarily caress her neck. She was in a Jacuzzi in South Africa, half-innocently stretching for a bottle of champagne across her friend's bare torso. She was in his arms, knowing without a doubt why women never wanted to let this boy go.

With a thud she was back in the bar again, the haphazard pile of cards spilling over under their knotted hands. Remy was talking to her, stroking her palm with an index finger. She flushed as he watched her eyes with a lopsided smile creeping in on the edges of his mouth.

"What?" Blaze shook her head, blinking as she tried to focus.

"Chere the day you listen to a damn t'ing I tell you, I swear I drop dead from the shock." Did nothing faze this man? Blaze asked herself. She knew the answer too; some things might but not many. And right now he obviously thought he had everything under control. It made him so laid back he was almost horizontal, and incredibly irritating to boot.

"I said I get the drinks. You ain't beat me mind, so don't start thinkin' you too good for Gambit." He winked at her and glanced at their hands on the tabletop. It took Blaze a second to realise what he was illustrating. Her palm was definitely the lowest, Gambit's hand encasing it, his fingers locked between hers. Whether or not she'd actually won, Blaze had no idea. Remy could quite easily have coerced her responsive hand to move without Blaze connecting the movement with the card game.

"Tequila." He ordered the barman without so much as looking over at them. "No not glasses, give us the bottle."

Blaze smiled, he was a man after her own heart. Or perhaps, just perhaps, he knew he already had it…


	4. 04

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gambit; do own Blaze

The Tokyo Job 04 

Gambit woke slowly, wondering three things. Number one, why was the only thing he could taste tequila? Number two, where in the world was he and what time zone was he supposed to be working on? All right so number two was technically two questions, but call it parts A) and B), after all that's jet lag for you. Number three however was the really puzzling one. One of Remy's favourite first thing in the morning (even if it was afternoon) puzzles. It went something along the lines of whose bed he was in… And then he remembered.

Imbecile! He cursed himself mentally. Can't keep your damn hands off no pretty fille, even when she's Blaze! Why she let me? She wiser than that, once is one t'ing but twice? That's dangerously close to a relationship. Surely she don't want no…

Slowly he remembered a little more. Remembered that Blaze had wanted exactly one thing from him. Either he let her go, leave for Japan all alone, or he followed her. That was obviously what he had done. Tried to prove himself to her. And now they had to deal with whatever consequences that brought down on them. Including not being able to keep their hands off each other after a drink or twenty.

He opened his eyes. Gambit was alone, sprawled across the bed with limbs in all directions. He could hear a shower going somewhere. Presumably that's where Blaze was. Slowly recalling how to work his motor functions, he propped himself up on his elbows, facing the room. His gear was by the door where he'd dropped it off yesterday before going to find Blaze. The rest of the room was a cluttered kaleidoscope of Blaze's mess. On the desk by the window that overlooked the garden she'd been in yesterday were the plans for whatever job she was working on. Gambit's interest was piqued. Just why had Blaze picked Tokyo of all places?

The shower had become silent, the bathroom lock clicked as the door opened. Gambit flopped back down on the bed and pretended to be asleep. Blaze barely even checked he was still there, dropping her towel to the floor and going to a draw. She rummaged for a moment, stopping only to throw back a couple of painkillers. Remy opened his eyes again a fraction to watch her, enjoying the way she moved. She really was stunning… The antics of last night filled his mind and made him smile. Yes, stunning was about the right word…

Blaze knew she was being watched, but she refused to let it unnerve her. She dressed in comfortable jeans and a baggy t-shirt, leaving her feet bare and her hair loose. Tying the t-shirt in a knot over her hip to stop it from drowning her, she exposed her pierced belly button with its silver skull piercing. Given to her by an old friend who'd sworn to kill her, then tried to carry out that threat… What would Mercury, locked away for a very long time now, think about Blaze and her ex Gambit getting so friendly? She'd probably insist it was about time, Blaze thought, at least the pre-insanity Mercury would have.

The pile of work on her desk couldn't be left any longer. With a heavy sigh Blaze slid into the chair and gazed forlornly at the papers one more time. She knew exactly what each page showed, exhibiting her failure to think like this soon to be convicted Japanese thief. Why she was taking this so personally she couldn't decide. Perhaps she felt greater responsibility because she had been headhunted specifically for this job. Perhaps it was because finally she was building a reputation of her own in the criminal world, not as an accessory to Gambit's endeavours. Ask him for help, part of her advised, he won't mind. He'll take half the profits and all the glory, another part of her moaned, course he won't mind.

The shower started up again, Gambit had dragged himself out of bed at last. Blaze put her head on her arms, hiding her face. This close up, all the information on the papers became indistinguishable smudges. Fine by me, Blaze decided. Nobody can ask me to make sense of stuff I can't read…

"Whatcha workin' on?" She must have dozed off, because suddenly Gambit's hand was on her shoulder. Blaze jerked upright in a second, yawning in a most unladylike fashion. Remy rubbed her spine gently between her shoulder blades, leaning his other hand on the desk as he examined the clutter. Blaze thought her heart would burst her pulse raced that fast.

"Um, it's a steal from a private collection here in Tokyo." Blaze explained. "Here, that's the schematics for the building." A quick tug pulled out the blueprints, which Gambit examined professionally.

"Why don't you jus'…"

"Its not that easy." Blaze interrupted, turning in her seat to look at him. He bent his knees and crouched next to her so he was on a level with her and the desktop. His thigh nudged against hers, his lips so temptingly close… Get a grip! Blaze snapped at herself. "The client wants it done a certain way, he's been very specific, but I…"

"Your client's that lawyer who's card you left me." Gambit met Blaze's eyes sternly. "We've met, don't t'ink he was too impressed that I was trackin' you down. You know lawyers, Blaze, they don't like nothin' bein' outta their control…"

"What did you say to him?" Blaze asked, a little awe creeping into her voice as Gambit shook his head, refusing to tell her how he'd insulted her employer.

"You gonna do this? Set up an alibi for a guy you never met? If you get caught, you might be charged with his crimes too…"

"I don't know if I can Rem. I can't figure out how he works at all…" Blaze looked at him beseechingly. "Unless you…"

Gambit said nothing, brushing a strand of Blaze's hair back from her face with two fingers. He kissed her then, so gently. She responded without a thought, opening her mouth, feeling his tongue brush hers. Blaze ran her fingers through his hair at the back of his head, as Gambit braced himself holding the edge of the desk and the back of her chair. The softness of his lips and his feather-light touch drew a sigh from Blaze she felt him echo, before he broke the kiss saying, "You ask me that nice, Blaze, there ain't nothin' I'se not do for you…"


	5. 05

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gambit; do own Blaze

The Tokyo Job 05 

"Wait one second Chere." Gambit suddenly whisked the blueprint off the desk and spread it on the windowpane. The light that travelled through the thin paper made the mottled lines stand out sharper. They had been working for a few hours, and so far had made no progress. But Gambit was excited about something this time, even as Blaze tapped her pencil on the desktop impatiently.

"I'm waiting…" She pointed out when he didn't explain himself, squinting at the map of the building.

"These lines, here an' here…" He began. "They gotta be… Oui, Cherie I do believe I cracked it! That how we gonna get you in an' out without even goin' near the streets! That how the thief in jail does it!"

"So what are the lines?" Blaze asked, watching her lover's giddy expression with a warm smile on her face. That smile faded quickly though when he answered her.

"Sewers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Blaze moaned.

"You took the job Blaze." Gambit's voice came back over the small radio she was wearing in her ear. "You gotta keep up your reputation non?" He sounded thoroughly amused. It'd like to see you stamping through raw sewage, Blaze cursed him mentally, but then again you'd probably enjoy it. Damn Swamp Rat…

She was dressed in a rather fetching all-in-one protective suit, big Wellington boots and had a hood pulled up over her hair. Her face was protected by a half-mask, but it didn't do very much to keep out the stench. The radio in her ear linked her back to Gambit, who was sat with all the plans, a few cold beers and a takeaway for one back in the room. He could see what she was doing through a small camera fastened to the night-vision goggles she sported. The only thing she couldn't communicate to him was just how rotten it smelt down here.

"Take a left at the next junction." Gambit instructed, knowing that Blaze knew where she was going but taking charge anyway. "There should be a ladder in a passage to your right."

"Will you shut up already?" Blaze griped. "If you think you can do this better than me I'd gladly swap places."

"I wont fit through the li'l gaps though Cherie." Gambit reminded her jokingly. "Why else you t'ink the lawyer hired you? You about the smallest t'ief in the business…"

"Thanks." Blaze said sarcastically. "But if I'm the smallest, you're the most irritating."

"Gambit knows you don't mean that." Remy laughed, "Jus' hurry up an' get back here so we can…" He tailed off, not needing to elaborate.

"Remy if you could smell me right now, you would not be suggesting anything like that, okay?" Blaze was grinning copiously at the thought of it, but she tried to push it from her mind. She had a job to do first. "I'm at the ladder, which side is the drain on?"

"The right." Gambit told her. "'Bout two feet out. Can you reach it?"

"Yep." Blaze grunted, leaning out from the ladder. With only one foot and one hand on the rung, her others searched for holds on the slippery wall. Gingerly she sidled her way across, getting thoroughly filthy in the process. But then she was feeling the edge of the drain with her fingertips and pulling herself up into the hole. Remy was right, it was a tight fit even for her. Lying down, she began to crawl like a commando up the tunnel on her elbows. Fortunately there wasn't far to go.

"Maintenance hatch should be right above you now." Gambit reminded her. Blaze twisted round onto her back and looked up. The hatch was indeed there; she could trace the crack around the edge with her gloved fingers. Unfortunately there was no way to open it from underneath. Blaze took a breath and closed her eyes, feeling herself begin to shake.

"Blaze." Gambit spoke softly. "There ain't nobody there to get hurt. It's the only way you gonna get that hatch open without using explosives. Jus' reach out a hand an' melt it a little."

"I can't!" Blaze sobbed suddenly, bracing her arms against the side of the tunnel. "Remy I'm scared, I can't do this!" She kept her eyes tight shut, feeling her firepower rising inside of her.

"Blaze you can do this." Remy insisted, never raising his voice. "You're safe, you can use you powers. Nobody gonna get hurt. It's gonna be okay."

"I…" Blaze stuttered, feeling herself begin to calm down again with the sound of the Cajun's voice. "Okay, I'll try. But if it all goes wrong don't say I didn't warn you."

"It won't go wrong." Gambit was sure.

Blaze said nothing in reply. She was terrified of her mutant powers and never normally used them. But Gambit was right. They didn't know how the Japanese thief broke through hatches like this one, but they couldn't risk explosives and the noise they created. Blaze removed one of her gloves, gritting her teeth and tensing all the muscles in her neck and back. Placing her hand on the metal of the hatch, she let go of all the emotions she had been carrying. Slowly the hatch started to melt, glowing orange.


	6. 06

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gambit; do own Blaze

The Tokyo Job 06 

In the apartment, Gambit waited more anxiously than he would let on. Squinting at the lap top screen on which the images from Blaze's camera were portrayed, he watched the hatch grow orange and molten. Absently his fingers rubbed a point on the back of his neck, just below his collar, that was blistered and burned. He found it intriguing that for all Blaze's insistence that she'd never use her powers, the minute her guard was down all that firepower came roaring to the surface… Put it this way, if they were going to carry on this…development…of their relationship, he'd need to invest in some burn cream or something.

The hatch no longer an issue, Blaze took a moment to take some slow deep breaths and get a grip of herself. She hadn't stopped shaking all the way through using her firepower. She could feel her heart pounding and her jaw was sore with how tightly she'd clenched her teeth. She wished it hadn't been necessary, that maybe Gambit could have been here to take care of the obstruction. But he's not here, Blaze pointed out to herself stubbornly, so get on with it so you can get back to him.

Finally Blaze put her fingers out of the sewers, grasping the still warm rim of the hatchway. She'd put her glove back on to prevent leaving fingerprints. Levering herself into the maintenance room of the collection, she cleared her mind of all thoughts except finding the artefact and getting out of there as quickly as possible.

It proved to be fairly easy. The collection was poorly guarded, with barely a CCTV camera to bother her. More difficult was climbing back into the sewers with a two-foot long katana samurai sword getting in her way. She settled for putting it in the drain before her, and then sliding in after it and commando crawling back the way she'd come, pushing the sword along every few paces. She hopes whoever was buying it wouldn't mind it being caked in foul grime.

"Minging, minging, minging!" She exclaimed as she climbed out of the sewers again a little while later in the park below the apartment. Stamping her way out of the suit and boots, she flung all of her gear into a bin bag and tied it with a knot. The technical stuff she tucked under her arm as she looked about for Remy. True to form, his timing was impeccable as he rounded the corner in a stolen car already packed full of all the belongings from the apartment. Blaze dived into the passenger seat, slamming the door, then glanced across at him.

"You were right 'bout one t'ing." He offered with a grimace. "Somethin' don't smell too good round here right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After ditching the bag of smelly clothes, they checked into a hotel so Blaze could shower and change. Gambit, feeling uncharacteristically generous, cleaned up the stolen sword for passing on to the lawyer. Then they headed out again, back to the lawyer's office in a second stolen vehicle to get their money and get rid of the weapon.

There was one small problem though. On pulling up outside the lawyer's office, they were quickly surrounded by a host of Japanese police, barking orders and generally being threatening. Gambit quickly tried to put his car in reverse and smash his way through the crowd. Blaze hung on grimly as the car's wheels churned, burning rubber filled the air, before Remy could get the car going in the right direction. More than one policeman had to throw himself out of the way as the car sped backwards without a care for their lives.

"Damn lawyer!" Remy swore.

"He's ratted on us?" Blaze said incredulously. "I can't believe it! I mean, I know I should believe it, but… What the hell are we going to do?"

"We got everythin' he gave you right?" Gambit asked, glancing in the rear view mirror. Twisting the wheel round to full lock, he swerved the car into a side street and the trailing police disappeared from sight.

"Yes." Blaze patted the silver case in the foot well of the car in front of her. "Why? Are you thinking we rat on him? Remy that's not like you…"

"Blaze you were set up to fail. You were supposed to get caught for this, an' to go down for his client's crimes. I ain't gonna let that damn lawyer get away with doin' that to you Petite."

Blaze glanced at Gambit as he speared the car through a pedestrianized zone, into a park and out onto a carriageway full of fast moving traffic. His face was set in a stern expression, his eyes intent on the road. She watched him purse his lips in concentration, wanting so much to reach over and kiss him passionately for coming through for her like this.

Unfortunately whatever attention wasn't rapt on escaping the chasing police was probably already working out a plan to bring down the scheming lawyer. Blaze liked her insides where they were and not plastered to the road surface, so she had to content herself with placing a hand on his thigh. Gambit smiled without looking at her, and released a hand from the wheel to squeeze hers briefly.

All Blaze could do was bite her lip and fix her eyes back on the road. Her adrenaline was pumping now, and not entirely because of the car chase. Her hand stayed where it was, a promised of thanks to come when all this was over…


	7. 07

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gambit; do own Blaze

The Tokyo Job 07 

A phone rang. Gambit rolled over. Maybe it would stop ringing if he ignored it. After a while, it still hadn't given up. Slowly Remy got out of bed and crossed the room to get the handset. Flicking the flip phone open he put it on loudspeaker and said hello.

"Gambit! Long time no see!" The voice was a familiar one, making Remy grin. Studd was in his own words an information maestro, and a good friend at that. "Where the hell are you buddy? I've a party in three days and I've not heard anything from you to say you're up for making your usual unmistakable appearance!"

"Bin busy mon Ami." Gambit offered in his usual blasé manner. "Down in Switzerland takin' a break right now."

At that moment, the outside door of the little wooden chalet opened. Outside the Jacuzzi steamed in the clean alpine air with pine trees crusted in snow beyond. The girl who came in smiled at Remy, blushing. Blaze was wearing only a small bikini, dripping water onto the chalet floor. Remy lost track of what Studd was saying as Blaze ditched the bikini and put on a much warmer white bathrobe. She kissed Gambit softly as she perched on the arm of the sofa he'd taken over.

"Anybody there?" Studd sounded a little lonely on the other end of the line.

"Hiya Studd!" Blaze chirruped. "How are you?"

"Hey Blaze, why on earth is hot prospect like you still hanging around with a two-bit loser like the Cajun?" Studd asked with humour in his voice.

"I dunno." Blaze answered, looking sideways at Remy and smiling. "Charity."

"Freebies." Remy translated, ducking a playful slap from Blaze and wrapping his arms around her waist. A quick tug was all it took for her to fall on top of him, smiling as they lay down on the sofa together.

"You guys in the market for work?" Studd was still pestering, the phone on the table by the sofa. "I know I man in Berlin is looking to have a racehorse 'napped…"

"Don't do livestock." Remy decreed, making Blaze burst out coughing. Just 'cause she'd joined the ranks of Remy's girlfriends didn't mean she'd suddenly developed respect for the ones who'd gone before her. Remy looked at her sternly for using such foul language disguised by her coughs, then kissed her quickly.

"Ah fair enough." Studd replied. "Look are you coming to the party or not?"

"Party?" Blaze's ears pricked up like an eager puppy. "Where? When?"

"Madrid, hon." Studd replied, knowing now that both thieves would be present and correct. Very few men could refuse Blaze when she decided she wanted to party. "Three days. I'll see you lovebirds there…"

He hung up. Embarrassed Blaze pulled away from Gambit as he avoided her eyes. This wasn't love. Both of them were dead set against that weakness. They took what they needed from each other to keep themselves sane. The rest of the time, they just worked together. And that was how it was going to stay. It didn't matter that every time Gambit so much as looked at her; Blaze thought her heart would burst. If it was love, they were both doomed…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Studd's party…

"You've never been romantic in your life, Remy le Beau, I know, I was there! I've watched your love-starved girlfriends dream of roses and chocolates."

"Oui Chere, but maybe I just waitin' for d'right woman………" He smiled at her as they walked down the busy street, dodging the other pedestrians and weaving through pavement cafes. "Maybe I……… What the?"

A long, sleek black car pulled across into a side street just in front of them. The doors opened and two men climbed out. The driver rippled with muscle as he slammed one oversize fist into his other palm. The passenger was obviously the one in charge, dressed in an exquisite blue suit and with an air of command. It was he who addressed Gambit.

"Remy le Beau? I have heard that you are the best independent thief in the business." The man's accent was British, his eyes cold green and empty. He didn't seem to care that the street was crowded with people who might not take to kindly to a thief in their midst.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?" Replied Gambit as Blaze took up her wingman position behind his left shoulder.

"Gambit, this isn't the place for business." She whispered, uncomfortable as a little grey old woman bustled past with her weekly shopping.

"My name is Alessandro Jacobi. I'm a businessman of sorts and I have an offer for you, Monsieur le Beau. Crush," Jacobi spoke to his driver, "Give the good man my card."

Grudgingly, Gambit took the small slip of card off the driver. It showed only the usual name, address and phone number. Gambit dropped it in a pocket as Jacobi continued to address him.

"I'd like to offer you work of the most challenging variety. Take up my offer, and I can promise you a whole variety of, shall we say union benefits."

"Union? Sound like a guild to me, Jacobi………" Remy's red-on-black eyes narrowed at the thought. Who did this imbécile think he was, tryin' to recruit Gambit?

"You said it yourself, Mister Jacobi," Blaze was annoyed, who was this Jacobi to try steal Gambit away from her? "Remy's the best independent………He's not gonna join you now is he? Now if you don't mind, we've got reservations."

Jacobi physically wrinkled his nose in disgust as Blaze spoke to him, and his reply was equally as degrading to her as he spoke only to Gambit.

"Your expertise would be well paid, I can assure you. But I need an answer now."

"You heard the lady, Jacobi. Gambit ain't joinin' nobody."

"Fine. I'm a patient man, Remy my friend. I can wait until you are ready." And with that Jacobi and Crush climbed back into their car, and reversed back into the flow of traffic and away. Frowning Gambit turned to the livid Blaze.

"Why'd them last words sound so much like a threat………"

#The End#


End file.
